Escape
by whatdoyouwantandwhy
Summary: As Sara struggles to survive in the desert her ghosts come back to haunt her. (takes place in Dead Doll)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my first attempt at a CSI fic. R&R would be much appreciated and I hope there will be more to come. Enjoy **

Chapter one

She knew she needed to escape but she didn't know how. The feeling was all too familiar she had been trying to escape for as long as she could remember. Her father, foster care, the nightmares that still, some twenty years later still kept her up at night. In the past twenty four hours her need to escape had been a little more dire. First from Natalie Davis and now from underneath an overturned car in the middle of the desert. Due to the rainstorm water was filling the car and with her left arm pinned between a rock and frame of the car itself, she was struggling to keep her head above water. She forced herself under after taking a breath and reached for the rearview mirror, she pulled as hard as she could but it wouldn't come loose. She let go and forced her head up above the rising water gasping for air before going under again. She pulled on the mirror determined to pull it off but it didn't loosen. She pushed her hear up one more time allowing herself only one deep breath before going back under despite feeling lightheaded. This time it paid off she ripped the mirror free. Using it she was able to drive it between the rock and the car allowing her enough space to pull her arm out. She pushed herself though the open window of the car and into the open desert though she could tell by the pain shooting through her left arm it must be fractured. She was free of the car but the true horror had just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**I realize now that the last chapter was really short when I first wrote it chapters 1 and 2 were together but I thought it would be too long. It probably would have been fine but whatever, I promise after this chapter it gets better and longer. All mistakes are mine and what not. **

**Chapter 2**

Sara had no idea how long she had been walking, how far she had gone, or in which direction. All she knew was that she was tired and could feel herself dehydrating. She'd torn apart the over shirt she had been wearing and now had one piece tied around her head to keep the hair and sweat out of her face the other piece was tied around her neck in a makeshift sling to support her injured arm. She must have been more dehydrated than she thought because her vision was starting to blur, she tried to focus but she couldn't. She stumbled forward crouching down to stack rocks into a pile to leave a trail, hoping someone would find her. She forced herself to keep walking no matter how much she wanted to stop, she'd survived so much she couldn't let Natalie Davis cause her death. Eventually she couldn't fight it any longer she collapsed onto the hot dirt and felt her eyes drift shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chapter three. Thank you for sticking with me so far this is where it gets good. So hang onto your, well whatever you want to hang onto, and enjoy the ride. (All mistakes are mine, bla, bla, bla. I own nothing and what not.) **

Chapter Three

Sara's childhood had not been particularly happy but she was twelve before she realized something was wrong. She was sitting at the table doing her homework when it started. Her father's angry voice breaking the awkward silence, she didn't her what he said but she knew the routine all too well. He would start it, he always did. Her mother, Laura, would defend herself, he would get mad they would argue, eventually he would lose it and hit her. That's how it always went. Sara sat patiently waiting for the fight to make its way out into the room where she sat. She knew what would happen when the fight made its way out into the living room, these fights were a daily occurrence in the Sidle home. Her parents would leave the bedroom, Laura would threaten to leave, grab Sara and head towards the door. Her father would grab Laura and drag her back, it was all downhill from there and now Sara was involved. Today was different though Laura stormed out but no one followed. Sara watched from behind a book as her mother went into the kitchen and grabbed a knife from the drawer. She followed as her mother took the knife back to the bedroom. She stood in the doorway watching as her mother raised the blade above her head and plunged it into her father's chest. Sara felt her mouth fall open she wanted to scream and run but the sound wouldn't come and her feet felt as if they were nailed to the floor. She watched as her mother stabbed her father again, seven times in total. She heard a scream and knew it must have been her own because her mother quickly turned around, and upon seeing her standing the doorway, dropped her knife onto the floor beside the body. Laura ran to Sara wrapping her in a hug smearing blood on Sara's clothes and face in the process.

"What the hell have you done" she heard her brother yell as her looked into the bedroom.

She hadn't seen him before but knew he must have been there the whole time. She felt his hand grab her arm and pull her away from her mother. He pulled her towards the phone mounted on the wall, he picked it up and dialed. She didn't hear what he said she was too busy trying to hide behind him and watching Laura as she paced around the room.

"Please don't do this, please, think about your sister" Laura begged.

"Are you kidding me?" This was the first time Sara noticed her brother had hung up the phone. "You want me to think about Sara, you're her mother and what have you done for her" he yelled?

Sara glanced between her brother and Laura. She was terrified and she could feel the tears streaking down her face.

"It's okay Sara sweetheart, it's okay. It's over he can't hurt us anymore" Laura said stepping forward.

As soon as Laura stepped forward her son pushed Sara behind him. Laura stepped back again not wanting to overstep, he was just protecting his sister. That's when they heard the sirens.

"Please don't do this, tell them it was a mistake that everything is fine. They're going to take you and Sara away, but it doesn't have to be like this he can't hurt us anymore we can move away and be a normal family."

"Mom, you killed dad how can you say anything about normal" he asked?

It seemed like it just dawned on Laura, as if she just realized she had killed him. She sank down into the chair holding her head in her bloody hands. Sara stood behind her brother unable to move even as she heard someone banging on the door yelling for it to be opened. Her brother glanced between the door and Laura but before he could react the door was kicked open and two cops stormed in, guns drawn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again I am back with the next chapter hope you all enjoy it. R&R would be great. I own nothing all mistakes are mine. This is another short chapter (sorry) when I wrote this chapter it was combined with chapter three and I thought it was too long so I split it into two chapter and I guess I didn't split them very evenly. Well enough of my rambling and on with what you came here for. **

Chapter 4

"That's her she did it she killed him" Sara's brother called out pointing at Laura.

The first cop quickly put her in handcuffs while the second went room to room shouting "clear" as he left each one. He made his way to the bedroom shouting "clear" one last time before stumbling out the front door. Sara could hear him puking in the front yard as the first cop forced Laura outside. Sara was gently lead out behind them by her brother. The two of them stood on the sidewalk and watched as Laura was put in the back of the police car and driven away shortly after more arrived. One of the cops stepped out of his car and walked straight towards them introducing himself before leading her brother away saying something about asking him a few questions. She was standing there waiting for her brother to return when an older woman approached her. The woman introduced herself but Sara didn't listen, she couldn't explain why but she found herself trusting this woman and before she knew it she had grabbed onto the woman's hand and let the tears she'd been holding in streak down her face.

"It's okay honey" the woman said, but Sara didn't believe her.

**Again sorry for the short chapter but it looked a lot longer on paper. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, and welcome to the next installment of Escape. I own nothing all mistakes are mine and all of the above. I hope you enjoyed that last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one. **

Chapter 5

She'd had nightmares about that day ever since. She tried everything she could think of, thinking about happier times, reading before bed and later sleeping pills and alcohol but nothing ever worked. Eventually she just avoided sleeping altogether. All that changed when she and Grissom started dating. She was finally able to sleep provided she was with him, having his body pressed against hers made the nightmares seem more manageable, knowing that he was there for her, fighting for a future with her a future that would allow her to forget about her past. It had taken a while for the nightmares to subside but they did, at first it had been hard, almost every night she had woken up in a cold sweat tears beginning to streak her face waking him in the process. But he was patient with her, he never got annoyed or angry and he never let her see how tired he was. As time passed the nightmares became less frequent though they still happened on occasion, but she was happier and so was he.

_She rolled over slightly and opened her eyes to see that he was already awake. _

"_Good morning beautiful" he said brushing her hair out of her face, she rubbed her eyes sleepily laying her head on his chest. _

"_How did you sleep honey" he asked?_

"_Good thanks to you_" _she replied._

"_Happy to be of assistance" he responded playfully. _


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back again with even more hope you enjoy. I own nothing all mistakes are mine you know the drill. Italics are memories and such. There is one chapter and a short epilogue after this so enjoy.**

Chapter 6

She could also remember the times that weren't so good, the nights her fears and memories plagued her dreams.

_She was back again, twelve years old, standing in that same doorway. She knew it was a nightmare, it wasn't real but she was still scared. She woke up after a couple moments shaking, sweating, tears building up in her eyes. She looked towards Grissom he was already awake sitting up and propping himself against the wall. He pulled her up next to him wrapping her in a tight hug. She rested her head on his shoulder letting her tears fall, her whole body shaking. _

"_Sara honey its okay, it's just a nightmare you're safe "he said gently rubbing her back with one hand using the other to wipe away her tears. _

"_I know but I can't get it out of my head" she said her tears turning to silent sobs. _

"_I know honey, I know." He paused kissing the top of her head and pulling her a little closer. "Shh don't cry honey it'll be okay, just get some sleep alright, I'm here if you need anything."_

_Sara nestled her head against his chest and let a few stray tears fall as she fell asleep. A few hours later she woke once again her head still resting on Grissom's chest. _

"_How do you fell" he asked with a shy smile?_

"_Tired but okay" she replied._

"_Why don't you stay home today? Call in sick stay here. You've had a rough night."_

"_If I called in sick every time a nightmare kept me up I would be out of a job."_

_Knowing he wouldn't win he decided not to push it settling instead for a kiss. _

As much as she hated breaking down in front of him, if anything were to happen, those are the days she would miss the most. The days he made her feel loved like no one else ever could.


	7. Chapter 7

**We are coming close to the conclusion of this adventure after this chapter there is just a short epilogue and that's it. As always I own nothing, all mistakes are mine some dialogue from "Dead Doll". So with that out of the way let's get onto the good part. **

Chapter 7

"Sara! Sara its Nick can you hear me?"

She tried to tell him that she could hear him just fine, but the words wouldn't come. She realized now that she couldn't move or even open her eyes. She heard Nick yell to someone saying he couldn't find a pulse. That wasn't possible, was it? She could hear him talking, she could feel him now pouring water over her and she couldn't believe how good it felt, she couldn't be dead, could she? That's when she heard the blades of the helicopter, then more voices but she didn't want to listen to them. She felt them place the oxygen mask over her nose and mouth and realized just how out-of-breath she'd been. She felt them slide the needle into her arm before rolling her onto the backboard and lift her up, could it really be that bad? They lifted her a little higher and more voices rang out but there was only one that mattered to her, she strained to hear it and finally she did.

"Move over, I'm coming with her." Gil Grissom's voice rang out over the noise and relief washed over Sara.

She could feel him next to her even before he took her hand in his. It took every ounce of strength she had left to open her eyes and let them wander until they locked onto his and give his hand a gentle squeeze. It was a simple gesture but one that held so much love. She would never know how much that gesture meant to him, to her it was just a way of letting him know she was okay, but to him it was so much more. It was the end, the end of him wondering if he was going to lose her, wondering how he was going to live without her, blaming himself for what had happened. It was over they could just be together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well it's been fun but all things must come to an end. This is a very short epilogue but I thought it summed it up nicely and happily and I like happy endings. As usual I own nothing and all mistakes are mine. I'm sure there will be more stories after this I just have to wait for my brain to start working again. I hope you enjoy and thank you so much for joining me on this crazy ride. **

Epilogue

The whole ordeal with Natalie Davis had brought up a lot of things Sara had tried to forget. The old nightmares had come back bringing new ones with them, but knowing she had Grissom made it seem a little better. While neither of them got as much sleep because of it, they were happy, happy to just be together. 


End file.
